masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crazywarfire/Indoctrination Theory is BS
I've seen and heard enough about the "indoctrination theory". Let's be honest, someone only came up with that because they can't accept the ending for what it is and in fact, ever since I joined this wiki, rants about the ending is all I've seen. Let me simply just explain stuff that would clear up both the end and prove the indoc. is fake. Keep in mind, I am a writer myself and I do say that writing for the ending defiantly had bad writing. Anyway let's get to the answers. Answers 1. How did the Illusive man get on the Citadel?: Did anyone payed any attention to what the Prothean VI said at all? He said that Illuisve man warned the Reapers that the Citidel is the catalyst. He could have got on there when the Reapers where moving it. 2. Why does your handgun have unlimited ammo?: The question that annoys me the most. It can be answered by simple gameplay mechanics. Would you like to have a Canifex with an 8 round Mag with limited ammo killing three husk and a marauder? 3. How did the Citadel get moved to Earth?: Illusive man warned them, they invaded the Citidel (For the people who say they killed against a Reaper before, yeah that was one reaper, not thousands.) 4. How did Anderson get to the control panel when there is only one platform?: Ok this is on the developers part. Bad script writing AND bad map/area planning. 5. Why was Joker running?: Who the hell wouldn't run from a red/blue/green explosion. I would thing that it is either going to kill me/electrocute me/turn the whole ship nuclear. Also, Major Coats said that the fleet was decimated. 6. So Joker could pick up my crew but not me?: They pulled back with the other when Harbringer pretty much vaporized. They almost most likely took a shuttle back to Normandy or Joker really did pick them up. 7. Anderson wasn't speaking to Illusive man, he was speaking to you:! Yeah no. He clearly is looking at TIM and talking about him and even if he wasn't looking at him, TIM is possing him and controlling him. 8. Why didn't Shepard's pistol get vaporized?: I was using the Arc pistol at the time not a Canifex. It could be a pistole that was simply dropped a guy when being killed. 9. Why don't the relays kill everyone after detonating?: In Arrival, space magic wasn't used to destroy them, other means did. Space magic probably prevented the massive genocide. 10. Is the entire fleet now stranded on Earth?: Yeah, probably. Deal with it. Not everything has to have happy endings and you saw the post-credits scene. Two humans on a different planet so they had to have invented some other means of space travel. Also remember, not everyone in the galaxy was in the fleet. I highly doubt they would send civilians to a war zone. 11. Why am I walking to my death and shooting a panel?: The ghost kid just told you either way your odds of surviving are very slim so there isn't a point holding off the inevitable. About shooting a panel, did you see anything that could be used to activate it without destroying something? Condsider this also, shooting it and destroying that thing, whatever it's really called could overload the crucible and cause the destruction of all robots. (Or miss fire and kill everything in the entire galaxy. Either way, you're fucked.) 12. Is Shepard a pedophile?: I kinda laughed after seeing this question. I doubt it though. 13. If Shepard isn't dead, why did Harbringer fly away?: Probably assumed Shepard was killed with the others. 14. If you chose destroy and have all the proper military assets, how does Shepard survive? OMG INDOCTRINATION THEORY IS REAL!!!: Nope. First of all, how do we know that's not a last breath? Remember what the hologram thing said, "You are partly synthetic. In other words, you are a cyborg." partly synthetic doesn't mean fully. This may sound like a contradiction to what I said in an early answer but there is that very slim chance of survival however, you could be that lucky and survive. 14B. But the Citadel was destroyed and you are on gravel at London so yay! Indoc. is still real!: Look at the surroundings for Christ sake! Does it look anything like the place you were nearly killed at? There is way too much debris for it to be the same place so you would have most likely been on a piece that landed there and somehow survived. (Note: 15A - 15D is just stuff I've seen and/or people ask me and my responses.) 15A. Choosing control means you are indoctrinated!: No it just means you have a massive army of hulking death machines now and you can make them do as you want. 15B. Green is just another way of you being indoctrinated. Explain that?: Well first you say Control is a trick and then you say destroy is the proper ending in Mass Effect. Really people? Look at that and try to understand that logic. In Mass Effect where all you do is shoot people, bang ailens, and make decisions, do you really thing that they would make a proper ending and if green really is a Reaper trick, why does ghost kid say it's the best option and control isn't? 15C. Indoc. theory is real I know it is!: I'm sorry, I can't help you any more. You are just too stubborn to look at the facts. 15D. No indoc. theory is real because (insert stupid indoc. theory stuff here.) and you are the one why accepted indoctrination and (insert something insulting, a bunch of ranting and something about banging my mom here.) so accept it!: You are an idiot. 16. Is Shepard immune to indoctrination?: I doubt it. But he/she has shown signs in the past but it could be his/her mind just playing tricks on them right? 17. Why is Harbinger interested in Shepard?: Come on now, are you seriously asking this question? Closing notes I hope this helps to an extent, I know there are ignorant people put there, I don't want to hear any more indoc stuff. Please I really don't get how these people think it makes sense. If you have any other question that I didn't answer, please ask them to me and I will try to make my answers make sense to you. And yes, I am really a writer and I am working on my first book in a 4 part series and don't worry, I won't make the ending just a multicolored explosion since my book has nothing to do with space. Call me Crazy 21:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts